


Unresolved

by spooky_lilith



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, angry lapis is angry, not romantic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_lilith/pseuds/spooky_lilith
Summary: Steven invites Lapis to a pancake breakfast at the temple, only for Lapis to learn Pearl's serving.





	Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

> not romantic yet. if i write more, depending on your reactions, it's a slow burn we're in for.

  If Lapis had known Pearl was going to be serving when Steven invited her to pancakes at his house, she wouldn’t have bothered coming. The most they’ve ever tried communicating with the other was during that dinner at the barn when they sat across from each other, pretending the other didn’t even exist.

 

  Pearl as expected, is great playing host; there’s plenty of pancakes to go around, a buffet of toppings is lined out at the table, and she’s actually remembered to buy chocolate milk this time around, according to Amethyst, who’s devoured a can of whipped cream already. It’s almost perfect; everyone has pancakes and Pearl has her tea; save for the fact that Lapis hasn’t talked to Pearl once since being released from captivity as a mirror.

 

  So it’s been dead silence since Lapis took her seat. She offered to leave earlier, but Steven insisted on her staying.

 

  Steven picks at his cat-shaped pancake platter, drowned in some sort of syrup, before trying a nervous laugh to try and break the silence. “So Lapis, made any new morps lately?”

 

  “No.”

 

  “Oh… okay. How’s Peridot been doing at the barn?”

 

  “Fine.”

  Lapis’s eyes set on Pearl’s motions, sitting across from her and preparing her tea mechanically, yet never bothering to bring the porcelain to her lips.

 

  Amethyst is on her second platter now; Lapis muses to herself that she’s just begging for a distraction from the absolute mood-killer Lapis and Pearl’s combined presence turns out to be.

 

  The chair across from her screeches, and Lapis instinctively winces. “I’m,” Pearl looks embarrassed that she managed to ruin everyone’s ears in one go, “I’m sorry, I’ll take my leave-”

 

  “No.” Lapis interjects, also getting up and ruining everyone’s ears a second time, “I should go see Peridot-”

 

  “I insist, you actually like eating-”

 

  “I’m not going to kick you out of your own-”

 

  “You two.” Garnet raises her voice. “Sit.”

 

  Both quietly sigh, Pearl puffing like a bird, before taking their seats again.

 

  “How’s your tea?” Garnet asks Pearl, who brings the porcelain to her thin lips.

 

    “Cold.”

 

  Steven, ever trying to accomodate Lapis’s endless problems, asks her to try the pancakes. Reluctantly, she carves a slice to take a bite.

 

  “It’s good Steven.” She tries for him.

 

  Steven brightens. “Really?” Pearl made them! She’s really good at cooking, which itself is a sort of morp and I was thinking you and Peridot might be interested in it! Pearl, tell her about your cooking!”

 

  “Oh, well!” Pearl flushes, waving Steven’s flatter off. “It’s all in the precision, and being familiar with your recipe and ingredients. I’m always meticulate with my portion and measurements, and make sure to inspect my ingredients before I use them.”

 

_Funny you couldn’t do the same for me when I was stuck inside-_

 

  Steven’s smile practically freezes in awkward discomfort on Lapis’s expense. Lapis clenches her fists into her lap, trying to pretend like everything was fine for Steven.

 

  “Lappy? You okay?” Amethyst pokes at Lapis, with Pearl in the background prattling on whatever-

 

_Suits her doesn’t it, her ignoring-_

 

  Suddenly, a screech, a crash. Everyone scrambles to look around for the source, only for everyone’s eyes having turned to none other than Lapis herself, who’s went and shattered one of the bottles of the syrup with the liquid within, spilling it all over the table.

 

  “Well. That was miserable.” Garnet says upon sitting up, and for whatever reason, Amethyst and Lapis start laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my two blue birds to yell at each other ;-;


End file.
